


Dog

by Clever_Raptor



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dog - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Raptor/pseuds/Clever_Raptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extended Scene from Atari for 12 Monkeys Theme Week. Cole and Ramse are wandering through the hospital when they come across a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog

“You saw it first, you kill it. That's the rule.” Ramse whispered into Cole's ear.

“Since when has that been a rule man?” Cole heatedly whispered back.

But they couldn't do it. The dog was just like them, a survivor. Not meant to be out in the wild, but here they all were. The dog looked at them and whined.

“Aw fuck it. Build us a fire Cole. Looks like we're gonna hunker down here.” Ramse brought his voice to his normal tone of speaking.

Cole nodded and started to set up camp. The dog had wandered closer to them and soon was sitting next to Cole staring intently at his pack. Cole shooed him away but he was right back again. This time he pawed at Cole's sleeve as he was kneeling. “I should have taken the damn shot.” Cole grumbled.

But he remembered a tiny bit of his childhood still. Before the plague hit. He used to have a dog. Vague memories of a yellow fluffy dog, who slobbered and drooled over everything he could fit into his mouth. Cole remembered fondly that he would wake up with a saliva covered tennis ball next to his head in the mornings. Even though it grossed him out, he would grab it and toss it to get the dog that was staring at him and panting in his face to move so he could get up. He was never late for school because of him. Cole gave a half-smile and cautiously reached a hand out to the mutt.

Immediately the dog's wet nose touched his hand and Cole responded by patting it on the head. Tempted to give it a name and ask Ramse if he could keep it, he knew better than to get attached. In the world they lived in, there was no guarantee that they would survive nor the dog. But for now, Cole reflected, as he was building the fire; he could pretend that the dog was his and could only hope that they saw the dog again. Whether in this life or the next.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Please drop a like and a review!


End file.
